A Long Time
by Namassuki
Summary: RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas. To Sora, promise is just a word. Nothing more. After twelve years being left behind, having his own family, the person came back to his life. What is he going to do? What is his kid going to do?
1. Chapter 1

--

_--_

_Namassuki_

_A Long Time_

_Chapter 1_

_--_

_Location: DESTINY ISLAND MAIN PARK._

_Time: SIXTEEN YEARS AGO. _

"Will I see you again?"

"Of course. I will return to this place someday if not today."

"Promise, Riku?"

"I promise, Sora."

"Don't break your promise…" Sora muttered as he buried his face onto Riku's chest. Riku smiled then pulled Sora from the back of his head and kissed his forehead.

"I won't."

--

_Location: DESTINY ISLAND PAOPU NEIGHBORHOOD._

_Time: PRESENT._

A young boy around nine years old walked down the stairs of his daddy's house. He skipped two stairs at a time until he reached the ground and went to the kitchen to find his daddy was cooking breakfast. He grinned wide then approached his daddy from behind before he hugged him.

"Morning dad!"

"H-Hey! Be careful there, Syra," the man said to the young boy after he turned around. He had a spiky brown hair, beautiful hazy blue eyes and chubby pinkish cheeks. He was wearing a casual clothe with black trouser plus apron with dolphin picture on it. Meanwhile, the boy was much the same appearance like him but unlike the daddy, the boy had red color at the end of his spiky hair.

"Hehehehe. I'm hungry, dad," Syra said. His daddy smiled, ruffled his head then scooped his son. He put his son down on the chair before he returned to the counter and resumed his cooking. "What is today's breakfast, dad?" Syra asked.

"Just a plain baked egg and ham," his dad replied. Syra sighed. "Sorry Syra, our refrigerator is becoming empty. We have to save our budget until next month, honey."

"Aww, it's okay dad. I understand," Syra said. "At least I got to eat." His dad smiled at the last sentence.

"So, tomorrow will be your first day of school in High School. Are you excited?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I cannot wait to go to High School! I hope I will get so many friends!" Syra exclaimed. His dad chuckled.

"Of course you will," he said as he placed a plate of egg and ham before Syra. "And make sure you study hard. It's not everyday our island has a kid with 180 IQ."

"Don't worry, dad! I promise I will study hard!" Syra said, beamed.

"Don't…promise yet. You don't know what will happen along the way…" his dad said in sad tone. Syra detected it, looked at his daddy in concern. He knew his daddy did not like the word "promise" ever since he knew when. Whenever he or someone mentioned "promise", he will noticed his daddy's expression changed from normal to sad.

'_Wonder why dad did not like to promise…maybe something happened in the past…'_ Syra thought like an adult.

Unlike any children in Destiny Island, Syra is a very special with a very high. He was able to solve any problems no other clever children could solve. When he was three years old, he was able to solve a question made by the Principal of Primary School. Then, at the age of five, he managed to answer questions made by High School Principal.

Due to this, the Ministry of Education had decided to transfer him from Primary School straight to the High School. However, his daddy disagreed because he was afraid bullies from High School might bully Syra until Syra turned nine years old.

In the end, his daddy had no choice but to let Syra go, considering Syra had confront him and asked him about the High School. Still, his daddy worried about Syra no matter how many times Syra coaxed him not to worry.

"Dad, aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Syra asked when he noticed his daddy did not touch the food before him.

"Uh…later, honey," his daddy replied. Syra frowned.

"All right…you should eat, dad. It's not good for health if you skipped breakfast everyday," Syra said. His daddy sweatdropped.

"I will eat, honey," his daddy said.

"You should." Syra nodded. His daddy smiled weakly. Then, Syra finished his breakfast. "Oh! Look at the time! I'm late! I should go, dad! Don't want Duska to kick me!" Syra exclaimed as he dashed out of the kitchen to the entrance.

"Be careful out there!" His daddy shouted from the kitchen.

"I will!"

"And give my regards to Tidus and Wakka!"

"All-righty dad!" Syra closed the door, cutting the line of conversation between his daddy and him. His daddy sighed then looked down at his breakfast. A smile crept up his face as he thought of his son's concern towards his health and his heart could not help but to feel happy of having such an intelligent and over caring son.

Who would have thought someone as stupid as him had a very clever son.

He was never a very schoolchild before. All grades he had usually the lowest among the school. He managed to survive his school grades only thanks to his best friends, Tidus and Wakka plus another certain handsome boy he used to friend with. Because of his low grades, he did not get a fixed job. So far, he only became a cleaner in his son's school, waiter, and bartender until now, he became a secretary in High School thanks to his deceased wife.

He was grateful for his current job to his deceased wife, Syra's mother. He met Syra's mother when he was working as bartender ten years ago. Syra's mother was a teacher in High School. At first, they were friends but then, lovers and soon husband and wife. From their marriage, his wife gave him a son. He was very happy for having a first son, yet sadness happened because he had lost his wife at the same time.

_Ring. Ring._

He snapped from his thought. He looked at the vibrating ring on the table in his living room. Sighing, he walked out of the kitchen into the living room then picked up the phone.

"Hello. Sora's speaking."

--

_Location: DESTINY ISLAND AIR-TRAIN STATION._

_Time: PRESENTS._

"Hey Duska, are you sure he will come here?" Syra asked his reddish-haired friend.

"Of course! He did say in the letter that he will be transferred here," Duska said.

"Well, that's true. But have you seen him before?" Syra asked as he looked at Duska. He sweatdropped when he saw Duska's grim expression.

"No, I haven't," Duska said. He looked at Syra. "Didn't he send you any of his pictures?" he asked. Syra shook his head. "Don't tell me you have never bothered to ask for his picture…" Duska hissed. Syra chuckled nervously.

"Well, we were just penpal friend. I never thought he will be transferred here…" Syra said.

"H-How can you be so stupid, Syra? I thought you have 180 of IQ! Moron!" Duska said after he smacked the back of Syra's head then crossed his arms, frowning badly.

"Oww…" Syra rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I did send him my picture."

"Really? Cool then! Maybe he recognizes you from the picture!" Duska's bad mood is instantly gone. Syra sighed in tired. Suddenly, they heard a loud screech. They recognized what the sound was, so they went closer to the trails before them. In a second, a large white train passed before them and stopped expertly. "He's here! He's here! He's here!" Duska bounced happily.

Syra sweatdropped when everyone stared at his friend in awe and amaze. Yet, he ignored the entire look given by everyone towards his way. He knew all of them recognized him thanks to his highest IQ in the Island. At first, he was not used to all the stare, but as time passed by, he finally managed to live under stares and he was lucky when none of them hated him for his IQ.

'_I wonder how he looks like…'_ Syra thought. He took out a small paper from inside his pocket then looked at the handwriting of his penpal he had been contacting since he was eight years old. His daddy never knew about his penpal before because he did not dare to tell his daddy about it. Even Duska told him not to tell anyone because he said he could befriended with a weird person.

In one year, Syra and his penpal sent letters to each other to talk about their life and hobbies. In one year too, he had been imagining the look of his friend. Judging from his ncie and smart handwriting, he could already imagine his oversea friend probably a perfect-type of person and could be as clever as him, though his handwriting was very messy.

The sound of screech snapped him out of his thought. He looked at the trails and found the train already gone. He looked at Duska to find his friend was looking around while muttering something under his breath. Smiling, he looked around too to look for his oversea friend. His only lead was the look in his imagination to search for his penpal.

"Hey, what's his name again?" Duska asked.

"Um…Vrile," Syra replied, still looking until his eyes fell upon a middle-aged man. He stared at the man who seemed to be talking with another middle-aged man. The man was like any other man around him, but what attracted Syra's eyes to him was his beautiful silky-look silver hair. And not only that, Syra saw the man's eyes. _'Aqua…the color of aqua…'_

"Pst." Duska nudged Syra.

"H-Huh?" Syra looked at Duska. He blinked when Duska tilted his head repeatedly. "W-What?" Duska grunted. Forcefully, he grabbed Syra's head then turned to a side. Once again, Syra saw a very familiar color. _'Aqua…?'_ Syra blinked as he stared at a boy standing by his side.

The boy had beautiful aqua eyes and a ponytail silver hair. He was wearing a long white robe and black trouser underneath his robe. On the ground beside his foot was an average size of bag and a small black puppy who is wriggling its tail. One could see, the boy was not like any boy because he was more like gorgeous than handsome.

"Hello," the boy greeted him.

"H-Hello…" Syra seemed speechless.

"Can I ask you something?" The boy asked. Syra and Duska nodded. "Are you Syra?"

"…Y-Yes…?" Syra replied, wondering how the hell such a gorgeous boy knew his name. He found his face heating when the boy smiled beautifully.

"I have been waiting for this moment, Syra."

"H-Huh?" Syra blushed redder when the boy grabbed his hand and clutched it firmly.

"Nice to see you, Syra," the boy said. Syra blinked. "I'm Vrile."

--

Note: I used "daddy" even in paragraph to indicate I was referring to Sora. No flame. No giving me writer's block.


	2. Chapter 2

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Namassuki_

_A Long Time_

_Chapter 2_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Location: DESTINY ISLAND PAOPU NEIGHBORHOOD._

_Time: PRESENT. _

Syra woke up earlier than any day before. He yawned, stretched himself on his bed to release the tense in his body before he climbed off the bed to go to the bathroom. He took a quick bath then put on a uniform his daddy bought for him for his new day in High School. He grinned at his reflection in the mirror as he put on his tie.

"Morning, sleepyhead." His daddy poked his head from outside the room.

"Morning dad!" he chirped happily after he turned around. His daddy chuckled then approached him. "How do I look?" he asked.

"Looking good," his daddy said. Syra beamed in proud. "Are you ready?"

"Yep! I'm ready for anything!" Syra exclaimed. His daddy chuckled.

"Come on. Let's have breakfast before we go to school."

--------------------------------

"This is your class," Syra's daddy said as they both stood before a door to Syra's classroom. Syra saw his daddy sighed in relief and could not help but to grin knowing his daddy was glad. "This is a good class. Your teacher will be Mrs. Lockhart. She's a bit weird but she's nice."

"I'll remember that," Syra said. His daddy smiled, ruffled his head.

"I'll get you after school."

"Where's your office, dad?" Syra asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, I think I should go to your place after school instead of you fetching me here," Syra said. His daddy smiled.

"Just go to the Principal's Office and you'll see me outside," his daddy said. Syra nodded in understand. "Well, see you after school." His daddy leaned down then kissed Syra's forehead before he walked away. Syra heaved then breathe. He looked up at his classroom plate.

"Class 1-A, be prepare because Syra is---"

"Syra!" He turned to the voice and saw a gorgeous boy running towards him. A gorgeous man is following behind.

"Vrile!" Syra waved his hand. When Vrile got close to him, he embraced the clever boy, causing him to blush red.

"Morning Syra," Vrile greeted after they broke the hug.

"M-Morning Vrile," Syra still blushing. Then he looked at the man behind Vrile. "U-Um…morning sir."

"Hmm," was the man's reply. Syra sweatdropped. "Vrile, I'll be in the Principal's Office."

"All right father," Vrile said then he and Syra watched as Vrile's father walked away from them. They both sweatdropped when some girls squealing and floated behind Vrile's father. "Sorry about my father."

"No, that's okay," Syra said, grinning wide.

"So, this is your class?" Vrile asked.

"Yes. What about you?" Syra asked.

"Father decided to let me have the same class like you," Vrile said. Syra awed. "He said you will be my best friend in this school."

"H-He said that?" Syra asked. Vrile nodded. "Wow. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Anyway, let us go in. I can't wait to sit next to you," Vrile said. Syra smiled.

"Me too, Vrile."

--------------------------------

Sora sighed. He rubbed his temples then sighed again. Lazily, he gathered the papers scattered on his table and arranged it into a small box next to his table. Then he leaned against his chair, humming. He was too absorbed to think about his son that he did not notice someone was approaching him.

"Morning Sora!"

"Morning Tidus," Sora greeted lazily. Tidus frowned. He pulled a chair nearby before he sat in front of Sora's table. He watched his friend's expression and no need to ask what was bugging in Sora's head.

"Worried about Syra?" Tidus asked.

"Yes…" Sora replied. Tidus smiled.

"Well, don't worry. That intelligent son of your got Tifa's class," Tidus said.

"I know. I'm worried he might not get many friends," Sora said.

"What are you talking about? Syra is just like you, Sora. He's an energetic and outgoing boy like you used to. I'm sure he gets as many as friends like you," Tidus said. Sora sighed. "Besides, I think he already got a friend." Sora looked at Tidus. "Duska told me Syra has a new friend coming from Hallow Bastion and now studying in this school."

"What? He never told me he had an oversea friend," Sora said.

"He didn't?" Tidus awed. Sora frowned. "I guess he has a reason."

"Well, I don't care why he didn't tell me but did Duska tell you anything about his new friend?" Sora asked. Tidus thought for a while.

"All I can remember is that he said Syra's new friend is as gorgeous as his own father," Tidus said.

"…"

"…"

"…I don't like this boy," Sora said. Tidus sighed.

"Chill Sora. They both have been friends for a year already," Tidus said. He sweatdropped when he saw Sora's eyes widened.

"A YEAR!?" Sora shrieked. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? How the hell didn't I notice IT BEFORE!?"

"C-Calm down Sora. It's just a year," Tidus said. Sora closed his eyes tightly as he clenched his fists. Tidus sighed. "Anyway, why don't we forget about your son in the mean time? I heard there will be a new Principal today."

"Yeah…I heard that too," Sora said, sighing before he opened his eyes and looked at his friend. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm used to it already," Tidus said, grinning wide. "So anyway, about this new Principal. Any suggestion who could it be?"

"I don't know. It could be Ansem," Sora said.

"Ugh…I don't want him anymore…" Tidus said. Sora chuckled. "I hope its Leon. He might be strict but at least he's our friend."

"I doubt it will be Leon. He will never leave Cloud."

"Yeah…you're right. Then who could it be…?"

"Why do you ask as if this Principal is someone we knew?" Sora asked.

"Well, Tifa said it is someone we knew," Tidus said. Sora frowned.

"I don't recall someone we knew is teacher other than the peoples we mentioned before," Sora said.

"You're right. Kairi is a teacher but she's just Mathematic teacher. Arieth is a nurse. Cid is a doctor. Vincent is a Major in Soldier like Sephiroth and I definitely doubt he will become a Principal. I mean, yeah sure he has a personality of becoming Principal but I bet students will fall asleep once he started his speech in assembly," Tidus said then laughed with Sora.

"Wakka is a Blitzball player like your dad. Selphie is an Animal Caretaker with Lulu. Yuna, Rikku and Paine are the owner of the RYP Restaurant with Brother. Namine is an artist. Axel, Demyz, Zexion, Saix and Larxene are into music and---"

"Oh, I love their music. Top of the list," Tidus cut Sora's words.

"Right. And R---"

"Oh, and Zidane is a---"

"Stop cutting my words---"

"Sora! Tidus!" They turned their head to see a redhead woman panting after approaching them.

"Morning Kairi," Tidus greeted.

"M-Morning," Kairi panted.

"Are you all right?" Sora asked, worried as he watched Kairi gathered her breathe. Once the woman composed herself, she looked at Sora in weird expression. Like anxious. "What?"

"It's the new Principal," Kairi said.

"He's here?" Tidus asked. Kairi nodded. "Cool! Let's welcome him!" Tidus got onto his foot and left Sora and Kairi. A moment later, Tidus returned with pale face. Sora gets worry.

"Tidus?"

"I-It's him…" Tidus muttered. Sora quirked his eyebrow. Then he heard a footstep followed by a loud squeal. Somehow, as he listened to the footstep, he felt his heart thumping fast. As the footstep getting closer, Sora could not help but to stare at the only door to get into the place he currently occupied. He ignored the looks given by Kairi as he thought whom their Principal could be.

Suddenly the door wide opened and in a second, Sora watched as the new Principal turned around, closed the door and locked it. Sora knew the Principal was locking the door because he wanted to get away from the screaming students outside. However, Sora could not careless to know why the Principal wanted to get away from the students. Because right now, he finally knew why Tidus looked pale.

The Principal panted, probably from the running then sighed. He whirled around and halted when he realized there were peoples in the place he locked. He eyed two of them who were standing close to him. He ignored the two pairs of blue eyes as he took a step and another until he reached his new office's door. He was about to touch the doorknob of his office's door when then he noticed another pair of eyes.

His heart stopped pumping instantly.

Memories, images, promises started to bug his head. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he looked at the third person in the place. He ignored the buzzing sound in his head as he continued to stare at those hazy blue eyes. The blue eyes he used to stare sixteen years ago. The blue eyes he missed so much. The blue eyes belonged to one of his best friends.

"Sora…" He murmured the name of the owner of the eyes. Upon hearing his name from a familiar voice, Sora gulped and started to feel dizzy.

"…Riku."

----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
